


His Guy

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Jo’s jealousy rears its ugly head when the Winchesters and Y/n visit Harvelle’s Roadhouse.





	His Guy

Harvelle’s Roadhouse. 

A safe haven for hunters. 

A place to relax. 

Catch up. 

Meet others. 

But to Sam and Dean, this was a second home. 

They’d been coming here for years after finding out about the Harvelles. 

They came back constantly, the Harvelles being like family.

The brothers walked in as everyone’s eyes turned towards the door at the noise.

“Dean! Sam! Oh my god. Finally. You boys have taken way too long to visit. I thought I told you no longer than three months before we see each other. It’s been almost a year”, Ellen said, hands on her hips as she scolded the boys lightly.

Dean chuckled. 

“Yea. Sorry, Ellen. It’s been crazy. Demons, Angels, Lucifer. Now it’s Leviathans. It’s a whole mess. But we thought we should come see you guys again”, he replied.

Just then, another man walked into the bar, smiling at the Winchesters. 

You could tell he was a hunter based on the clothes he was wearing. 

But they seemed as though they were a bit too big for him, the flannel shirt and jacket he was wearing hanging off his body.

He made his way over to the boys and Ellen, stopping next to the brothers.

“Sorry, guys. Couldn’t find any damn clean clothes in my bag. Had to steal some of yours Deanie”, he said. 

Ellen looked at him, wondering who this man was. 

As Dean was about to introduce the person Ellen had never seen before, Jo ran out, seeing Dean, and running into his arms. 

He caught her, a surprised look on his face at her actions and hugged her slightly, while she locked her arms around him, much more into the hug than he was.

“Oh my god, Dean! I missed you so much”, she said, burrowing her head into his neck and sniffing in his scent, while Dean just stood, slightly creeped out by her. 

Sam just watched, knowing how uncomfortable Dean was, while y/n was wondering who the hell this girl was and why she was so touchy with Dean.

Y/n was about to say something, when someone else walked out. 

A man. 

He had a shirt, ripped at the sleeves and a mullet. 

_‘Damn, a mullet? That shit died along with the 70’s’,_ y/n thought to himself, smiling at his own dumb joke.

“Hey, dudes. It’s been too long”, he said, his accent stronger than the two women’s. 

“Who’s this?” he asked, pointing his chin in the direction of the man accompanying the Winchesters.

“Oh. Guys, meet y/n. Y/n, this is Ellen, Ash and Jo”, Sam said, pointing at each Harvelle in turn.

“Hi, guys. It’s so great to meet you. This one’s been going on and on about you for the past week”, he said, bumping Dean’s chest with his shoulder.

Jo glared at y/n, taking an immediate disliking to the man. 

He was way too close with Dean. 

She didn’t like it one bit.

“Hey, Dean. Wanna go get a drink?” she asked, grabbing his hand and dragging him off to the bar, not waiting for a response.

Sam turned to y/n, as Ash and Ellen followed the blonde and the older Winchester. 

“Don’t worry about her. She’s had a huge crush on Dean for ages. It’s nothing to get worked up about”.

“Not worried, Sammy. I mean, I’m basically the best person ever. So there’s nothing she can do to bother me”, y/n replied, knowing as hard as she tried, Dean wouldn’t ever accept any of her advances. 

Sam chuckled, loving how self-confident y/n was. 

He wasn’t cocky or arrogant, but he knew his worth. 

That’s what made him so great.

The men then made their way over to the bar, Ellen and Ash behind it, while Jo was sat with Dean, drooling at him and hanging off him like some creepy ass stalker bitch. 

Y/n sat on the other side of Dean, while Sam sat beside him.

“So, y/n. How exactly did you meet the boys?” Ellen asked, intrigued by the man. 

He didn’t exactly seem the type the Winchesters would hang around with.

“Oh, well, you see, about-how long was it-nine months?” he asked Dean. 

Dean nodded to him, his attention completely on y/n, ignoring Jo’s random comments about whatever the fuck she was talking about. 

“Yea. Nine months ago, I was on a hunt. Easy demon hunt. Nothing to it. I walk in and see these two morons being pounded on by about, maybe seven demons. So, obviously being the amazing person I am, I decided it was time to save them after watching for a few minutes, just for fun”.

Dean and Sam had started laughing by this point. 

That wasn’t how it went at all. 

It was the other way, with the brothers saving y/n.

But y/n liked to tell it with his own spin. 

The brothers let him. His story turned out to be better anyway.

“Then I killed a few of them using the angel blade Sam dropped. Just as a demon was about to stab Dean with a knife, I killed him. Mr Scaredy Cat over here dropped to the ground, all teary and thanked me. As we were walking out, he tripped and landed on a body. I swear, I have never heard someone scream the way he did”, he said, laughing towards the end.

He loved telling this story. 

It might not have been the complete truth, but he didn’t want to remember the truth. 

He came way too close to death, and that’s something he wanted to forget about. 

Plus, he loved telling the story this way. 

Almost everyone cracked up, especially if they knew Dean personally, seeing as it would be a complete surprise for him to act this way.

Ellen and Ash were in tears at this, not able to picture Dean, the hunter who always had to look after everyone, screaming and being scared of a simple body. 

Jo, however, was less amused. 

She was watching Dean, who was staring at y/n, his eyes glimmering with something. 

What exactly it was, she wasn’t sure.

But she knew she hated y/n.

A few hours had passed, Jo making snide remarks and little jabs at y/n. 

No one picked up on it except y/n and Sam. 

Dean wasn’t paying any attention to her to be honest. 

Everything she was saying was going in one ear and out the other, too focussed on whatever y/n was talking about. 

Ellen didn’t realize her daughter’s offensive words, her mother seeming to not hear any of it, while Ash was back on his computer.

“I really need to pee. Where’s the bathroom?” he asked the older woman.

“Just down there, love”, she said as she pointed him the right way.

As he left, Jo finally had Dean’s attention.

“So, Dean. I was thinking, maybe we could go for a drive? Get something to eat?” she suggested, trailing a finger along his chest, trying, but miserably failing to flirt with him.

“No thanks, Jo. I think we’re just gonna drink a few more beers and then head off”, he said, wanting to spend some time alone with y/n. 

Jo just sat with a pout on her face, annoyed with all the rejection.

“You have another thing coming if you think you’re just leaving here. It’s been almost a year. I expect you boys to stay tonight”, Ellen demanded, wanting to spend just a few more hours with the Winchester boys and their friend, whom she had already become very fond of.

“Fine, Ellen. We’ll stay. But we really have to leave tomorrow”, Sam replied, accepting her offer. 

Dean got up and made his way to the restroom, while Jo stared as he walked away. 

’ _Now’s my chance’,_ she thought.

Following Dean to the restroom, she saw something she never would’ve expected.

There was Dean, hands on the wall on each side of y/n’s head, locked in a kiss.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” the blonde exclaimed, not understanding what in the hell was going on, causing Dean and y/n to pull apart at the intrusion.

The others came rushing by, thinking she might be in trouble.

“What happened?” Ellen asked her daughter, concerned.

“They fucking kissed!” she said, eyes still wide, heaving out breaths in anger.

 **“You kissed a guy?”** Ash asked, not quite believing this. 

Dean was straight as hell. Or so he thought.

Dean didn’t say anything. Not because he was embarrassed, but because he didn’t see the big deal right now. 

Plus, the shock of everyone staring kept him silent.

“Seriously, Dean? I’ve been flirting for ages. I love you. But you turned me down. For this? This guy. Really? I mean, look at him. You could do so much better. He’s not even hot. I mean, you deserve someone like me”, she said, poison lacing every word, wanting to hurt y/n. 

Not that it worked. 

Y/n knew he may not have been as attractive as Dean, but he wasn’t ugly at all. 

It helped that he knew Dean absolutely, completely and utterly loved him as well.

But Dean was affected by these words. 

He hated when people would do something to hurt y/n in any way, shape or form. 

Dean finally snapped out of his shock, Jo’s insults pissing him off more than anything in the world.

“First of all, he’s not just any guy. He’s my guy. Don’t you FUCKING DARE talk about him like that!” 

Jo was astounded that Dean was talking to her like this. 

He usually let her get away with her flirting and her little remarks. 

But this time, he wasn’t going to let everything slide.

“You might be _‘in love with me’_ ” he said, air quotes being made, as Jo swallowed thickly.

“But that sure as hell don’t mean I am, sweetheart. Sorry, Jo. But I see you as a sister, at best. And right now, I don’t even see you as that. All I see is a jealous bitch, who’s angry she couldn’t get what she wanted. I’m never going to be with you. I have y/n, and that’s all I need”.

He stormed to the door, dragging along y/n, who had said nothing, thinking he should just let Dean deal with this. 

Sam followed, knowing it was time to leave.

Just before he exited the bar, Dean turned back to the family. 

“Oh, and just so you know, I find him more attractive than I could ever find you. Even if I could do better, which I can’t, because he’s the best thing I could have hoped for and he’s way too good for me, it definitely wouldn’t be with you. Ash, Ellen, sorry, but we’re gonna have to leave now”. 

The three men walked through the door, leaving Ash in shock at the fact that Dean was with a dude, while Ellen was left to deal with the bitter, sobbing mess that was Jo.

As Dean drove them back to a motel, it being way too late to drive back to the bunker, y/n leaned forward from the backseat and placed a kiss on Dean’s cheek. 

Dean immediately smiled, blushing as well. 

He would never get over how sweet y/n’s kisses were.

Whether they were on his lips or his check, down his neck or below his pants, they always felt so loving and perfect.

“So, I’m your guy, am I?” he asked teasingly, loving when Dean would have his little sappy moments.

“Yea. You are. And there’s no way I’m letting anyone get in between us”, he said, not caring that Sam was right there, listening to his little love confession.

Not that Sam minded. 

He was glad his brother found someone he truly loved. 

Someone who would always be there for Dean. 

Someone Dean would always protect. 

They made each other whole.

“Love you too, Deanie. Don’t need to worry about that”, he said before placing a chaste kiss on Dean’s lips. 

Settling into his seat again, he let sleep take him, Dean glancing into the mirror every now and then, just to see his boyfriend’s sleeping form, wondering how in the hell he got lucky enough to have y/n as his guy.


End file.
